dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Guides/Adventure Mode Items
See'' Guides/Adventure Mode Guide for Adventure Mode gameplay'' This guide is made for different uses of craftable items that have been neglected by players due to different reasons such as inconvenience or just plainly thought as useless. This guide only includes vanilla Don't Starve (without DLC or DST) Tools Tab # Regal Shovel: Unlike the other golden tools, shovels are already scarcely used, and golden shovels may be seen as a waste of resources. Instead, craft this tool and the other golden tools, you won't have to pick up or carry around flint. # Pitchfork: Many players may have already discovered this almost overpowered tool in adventure mode, considering that all tiles are flammable. This tool is especially useful during winter, as the tiles can be carried around as fuel or simply burned as a source of heat. # Hammer: This tool helps you to recollect some of the resources used to craft structures. It can also hammer down certain set pieces for some extra resources. It is further explained later. # Razor: For shaving off the beard as Wilson, or shaving Beefalo for resources and fuel, and easily prototyped for sanity gain. Easy recipes such as this are recommended to be kept for later when crossing insanity obelisks. # Feather Pencil: Easy sanity gain. # Saddlehorn: Sanity gain # Salt lick: Like many other structures, this structure can be crafted and hammered later. By hammering down this one, one board is regained. Light Tab # Miner Hat: Reminder for new players: this item allows emergency light and a way to complete Darkness faster. Note: in Darkness, it's all about speed. For newer players, it's your resources against Maxwell's final attempt to reach him. # Pumpkin Lantern: Almost useless as a light source for it has to be placed down, not to mention the small light radius. It is recommended, for sanity, to craft these more difficult recipes since every recipe can only be prototyped once for 15 Sanity. If you are lucky enough to harvest a pumpkin from the basic farm in the Metal Potato setpiece, the rest is easy. Survival Tab # Bird Trap: Easy Sanity and food # Bug Net: collect fireflies # Fishing Rod: It's useless when you need it the most when you are low in food during winter and the ponds are frozen. That's the point. Its extraordinary simple recipe can be saved until Darkness chapter for a quick boost of sanity after crossing Insanity Obelisks. # Umbrella: Saves you some sanity in A Cold Reception # Compass: Sanity gain, and is pretty much useless in Sandbox Mode in vanilla Don't Starve. # Tent: Structure that can be hammered down for resources or slept in. # Bundling Wrap: This item is overpowered in Adventure Mode. It allows you to take a maximum of 16 items into the next chapter, as opposed to the 4 slots in the Telepotato. Food Tab # Basic Farm: structure # Advanced Farm: structure # Drying Rack: Makes jerky, which is useful preparation for Darkness. # Ice Box: Used for storing food in chapters newer players are going to stay in for a while, and also storing crock pot foods (which usually spoils fast). ' '''Science Tab # Divining Rod: prototype it for sanity # Thermal Measurer: Structure that can be placed and hammered down later # Rainometer: Structure # Gunpowder: Prototype for sanity, can be used to get flint for pickaxe in case of emergency # Lightning Rod: Structure, can be used to avoid lightning in longer Adventure Mode chapters. Fight Tab # Grass suit: starter, bare minimum armour for new players; especially useful for Archipelago chapter when going through the marsh for the first time. # Marble Suit: Tanker's armour # Bee Mine: Emergency distracter (ex. Deerclops) # Tooth trap: non-aggroing weapon Structures Tab #Chest: structure #Sign: structure, can mark areas not shown on maps like green cap patches. #Mini Sign: easy sanity #Wood Fence: sanity #Hay wall: Easy sanity, recommended being kept for emergency sanity boost after crossing insanity obelisks. #Wood wall: Prototype for sanity #Stone wall: can be used as a blockade to stop spiders in The Game is Afoot. #Pig House: Structure, extra friend and food in case of emergency #Checkerboard Flooring: turn marble into fuel. Refine Tab # Boards: Easy sanity, fuel, useful for the creation of many structures that can be hammered down later. # Cut Stone: Easy sanity, creation of structures. # Papyrus: Easy sanity, ingredient for many other things. # Nightmare fuel: Ingredient for many magic items. # Purple Gem: Prototype for 15 sanity # Beeswax: used to create wax paper # Wax paper: used to create bundling wrap Magic Tab Note: most items in this tab are either useless for adventure mode, unobtainable, or just impractical because it is a late-game item. # Prestihatitator: Starter magic station # Shadow Manipulator: craft more advanced magic items # Pan flute: almost impractical, but can save some time in T''wo Worlds'' by putting chess pieces to sleep. # Dark Sword: If enough time is spent in a previous chapter, this could be used to defeat Deerclops or unlock Wes. It can also be used to reduce sanity. # Night Armor: Tanker's armour #2, insanity version. This item offers the same defence as a marble suit, but without lowering your speed. # Life Giving Amulet: If emergency revival is needed and you are not willing to use touchstone, this is your option. # Fire staff: useful for destroying killer bee hives. # Ice staff: Sanity gain, useful for delaying mobs and aggroing/deaggroing. Dress Tab # Top hat: easy sanity. # Beekeeper hat: helps you get through areas filled with killer bee hives. # Bush hat: Avoid fights, can be used to decrease sanity by standing on the webbing of a spider nest to lure out the spider(s) and using it. If done during daytime in vanilla Don't Starve, the spider should stay beside you without attacking, thus lowering your sanity. # Puffy vest: Powerful chest-slot insulation. Note Many items that have been skipped in this "Guide" are either essential, important, useless, unobtainable, or impractical (too time-consuming or too expensive.) Bugs Here are some bugs that you can use: * The ability to use a torch to perform an action (chopping, mining, etc.) by equipping the tool, use the action key so you run toward the thing the action is targeting, then switch to torch right before the action begins. * Spiders will stay within the webbing of their nest and make the aggroing animation until dawn or player gets too close * When a shaved beefalo get killed, it still drops the usual 33 beefalo wool * Food items on drying racks and in crock pots will never spoil when completed This guide still needs some pictures, so be welcome to improve this guide. Category:Guides Category:Articles using instructional language